BookWorm and the Noobie
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Zexion and Demyx's first mission together should have gone simple seeing as it's reconnaissance... It would figure that Something would go wrong. T for minor language and warfare.


Another oneshot story A Zexion one. ^.^ This ones longer and is set just after Demyx Joined the Organization.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Nor Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Bookworm and The Noobie

"Hey Bookworm Wake up already. It's time for food." Lexeaus rapped on the bathroom door that their rooms shared.  
"Thanks…" Zexion stared at the clock. Dammit why did today have to be his day to cook? Sighing he slowly crawled out of his bed and stretched. _No sense in putting it off._

XxX

"Damn kid how'd you ever get this gook at baking?" Xigbar chowed down on his blueberry muffin. "Dude you are so getting kitchen duty for the rest of the week."  
"I don't think so. Remember this?" Zexion held up an envelope. "You put me on a three day scouting mission to Ametris."  
"Ametris? For what?"  
"The usual. Reconnaissance."  
"Oh right… Well take the noobie with you. Afterall you can't be roaming the place alone."  
"Noobie?" Zexion's eyes roamed over to the blonde haired boy sitting just down the table from him that was deep in conversation with Axel.  
"Yes Demyx."  
"…" Zexion sighed.  
"Cheer up hopefully you'll find something useful, Bookworm."  
"No muffins for you." Zexion growled snatching the basket from Xigbar.  
"Hey I was eating those!"  
"And I don't see your name on them." Zexion glared at Xigbar.  
"Bookworm…"  
"Call me bookworm one more time and I'll-"  
"You'll what? BOOKWORM." Xigbar soon found himself on the floor as Zexion decked him. "Same as usual eh kid?" Xigbar grinned as he noted that Zexion had vanished, only to reappear across the room.  
"Come on." Zexion pulled Demyx from the room with a sigh of disgust.  
"Hey wait my pancakes!"  
"Have some muffins and shut up, Nine."

xXx

"… So you really don't like Xigbar do you?" Demyx asked at they slowly walked around the town. They were getting curious glances from the locals. As Zexion sighed and pulled out his Lexicon.  
"I see no relevance in this particular topic Nine."  
"I don't see why you have to be so stiff necked Zexion." Demyx stretched. "So why are we here again?"  
"Reconnaissance Nine."  
"Have you noticed all of the strange looks we've been getting?"  
"… Indeed. Come this way." Zexion sighed before ducking down a side alley and casting an illusion on them.  
"Do you hear something?" Demyx noted a second before Zexion's nose picked up the smell of gunpowder.  
Before either of them could blink the building to the right of them blew into the alley they were standing in. Screams erupted as more explosions began to demolish the surrounding area.  
"Zexion?!" Demyx coughed sharply as he tried to see through the thick dust and smoke that filled the alley. "Zexion where are you? Zexion!"  
A hand snatched his wrist, and with many expletives Demyx realized it was Zexion. A bruised and battered Zexion but like himself, he was more shaken than hurt. "Let's get the hell out of here." He pulled him through the haze, stumbling, tripping, and occasionally ducking as another bomb went off.  
"Zexion… You're bleeding." Demyx notices the thick fluid coating their connected hands.  
"Don't worry about-" Another bomb set off the building in from of them….

Zexion was the first to wake up. It was quiet. The chaos seemed to have died down as far as he could hear and smell. Zexion went to move… he was pinned to the ground by both of his legs. _Shit…_ "Nine?" He opened his blackened eyes as far as he could. Demyx was sprawled out next to him, fortunately for him he appeared relatively unharmed. "Nine wake up." He wheezed.  
"Looks like there's another of those two bastards down here." Zexion froze at the voice.  
"These don't look like Ishbalians." Feet scuffled the ground as Zexion heard them kick Demyx. "Poor bastards. Man, this must have taken one to the head." Zexion's gut dropped out on him upon hearing this.  
"Come on lets continue our sweep." Their footsteps grew distant as they moved on.  
When Zexion was positive they were out of hearing range he reached over to shake Demyx's arm gently. "Demyx. Nine are you alright?"  
No response.  
"Demyx wake up."  
Demyx gave a small groan.  
"NINE!" Zexion pinched him.  
"Ow gee my 'ead." Demyx groaned and clenched his eyes shut.  
"Are you okay?"  
Demyx attempted to open his eyes again. "My 'ead 'urts like 'ell. What 'appened?"  
"Another bomb. Are you able to move?"  
"I think." Demyx said as he slowly pulled him self into a sitting position to where he put his head in his lap. "'m tired."  
"No. you can't rest. You've most likely have a concussion with that blow to the head. Now help me out of here so we can RTC and get you looked at."  
"What 'bout you?"  
"Yes, yes now come here." Zexion winced as he moved wrong. Demyx moved slowly but was able to get the rubble off of him. Zexion winced as he realized his left leg was broken. It almost killed him as Demyx helped him to stand up. He held his hand out to summon a portal…  
"Shit." Zexion groaned. "Demyx, I've got nothing. You do it."  
Demyx bit his lower lip. "Um… Zexion… 'm not able to summon a portal."  
"You- You're kidding." Zexion gasped.  
"I 'aven't been able to master it yet. It's the reason why Xigbar and Saix won't send m' on m' own 'issions yet. After all it's only been a week since I joined."  
"Sh-it" Zexion said as he collapsed.  
"Zexion!"

Zexion woke to yet the same eerie silence, broke by the quiet breathing of Demyx who sat near him in the darkness. They were in what appeared to be the remnants of one of the buildings. The open night sky above them a mixture of stars and the now thinning smoke.  
"Are you feeling better?" Demyx asked quietly.  
"I'll survive… what about you?"  
"My head doesn't hurt as much."  
"I can see that you're talking better. That's a good sign." Zexion moved to sit up. Demyx scrambled over to keep him from jostling his leg too much. Somehow while he was asleep Demyx was able to put a rudimentary splint on his leg, and bandage it to slow the bleeding… "You… did this?"  
"You told me not to go to sleep… So I kept myself busy."  
"Right…"  
The two of them sat in silence for sometime as Demyx sat the flicking his hand out into open air.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to summon a portal."  
"Try calling out to the darkness."  
"I am but it just isn't working."  
Zexion frowned. "Try imagining a tunnel. One that is open on both sides and is leading you to the place you want to go. Come on, concentrate on it."  
Demyx held his hand out, his face contorting in concentration. Black whips appeared as the portal began to open. Finally after several minutes it fully opened.  
"You did it!" Zexion cheered as Demyx opened his eyes.  
"I did it! Yes!"  
"Demyx, help me up." Zexion said as he fought to painfully stand on his leg. Demyx helped him to his feet then to stagger through the portal…

XxX

"About time Eight." Saix growled as he began to dig into his food. The others shrugged and followed suit. Axel glared over at Saix before finally taking part in his supper. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't the best cook in the castle. But Hell the others could show a little appreciation for what he was able to not burn.  
It was about then that a portal opened up over the dinner table, dumping both Demyx and Zexion onto Saix's plate. Axel almost laughed until he saw the poor state his friends were in.

xXx

Zexion sighed as The Superior left with the information that would eventually be put into his report. A knock on the door frame caught his attention which instantly turned into a glare. "What do you want Xigbar?'  
"I was just in the neighborhood and I figured I'd stop by to check in on you and to offer a peace offering." He held up a plate with a single brownie on it.  
"… That better not be what I think it is."  
"I take it you don't want it then?"  
"Sorry but I'll take my chances with Vexen's evil concoctions."  
"You'd rather be poisoned or transmogrified than to take a simple peanut butter chocolate fudge brownie?"  
"I don't want to die. I'm allergic to peanuts remember?" Zexion yawned, too exhausted for arguing.  
"Oh crap."  
"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over." a frosty Vexen said behind Xigbar.  
"Yep. Ciao." Xigbar teleported.  
"Here is your pills don't bug me and I'll leave your head alone."  
"… Uh Vexen if I find ANY incisions or ANYTHING amiss come the time I awaken I will lock your mind into Pride and Prejudice for a week." Zexion said before he took the pills.


End file.
